


Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier

by emmypenny (burritosong)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bletchley Park, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/925882">Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925882) by [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey). 



> I was very excited to create a mix for this wonderful story. I knew as soon as I read the summary that it was going to be spectacular, and SugarFey does not disappoint. It was a joy to mix for this story and I highly recommend it, regardless of whether you are familiar with the Bletchley Park or not.

  


→ [DOWNLOAD MIX](https://app.box.com/s/vhl2a249f46g18o6p7ny) | [LISTEN TO MIX](http://8tracks.com/emmypenny/here-i-dreamt-i-was-a-soldier/)

i. **typewriter** — sound effect

ii. **heroes & thieves** — vanessa carlton  
 _Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis_  
 _And I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places_  
 _But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces_  
 _And you can't help me_

iii. **king of anything (strings version)** — sara bareilles  
 _I'm not the one who's lost_  
 _With no direction oh_  
 _But you'll never see_

iv. **little light** — rachel platten  
 _Cause everybody needs a harbor in the tempest_  
 _A reason to believe you're more than what you have_  
 _Even more than what you had_  
 _Cause all of this will pass..._

v. **pretty down to your bones** — the hush sound  
 _You are pretty down to your bones_  
 _You are ivory and wire and pearls_  
 _I will kiss and kiss and kiss your skin_  
 _Beg for you to let me in_  
 _But oh, sometimes it hurts_  
 _You pluck my nerves_

vi. **look up** — stars  
 _You're cold, maybe you just missed the sun_  
 _You fall, feeling like its just begun_  
 _So far, keeping it together's been enough_  
 _Look up, rain is falling, looks like love_  
 _Your boy is like a memory_  
 _Some sense of touch and a melody_  
 _Your girl, she's a renegade_

vii. **lay your head down** — keren ann  
 _It seems like every story told about us_  
 _Isn't meant to be_  
 _We fly on wings of gold all the way back home to me_  
 _But what I'm thinking of just this time_  
 _Why don't you lay your head down in my arms? In my arms_  
 _Lay your head down in my arms, in my arms_

 

viii. **king of wishful thinking** — karmin  
 _I refuse to give into my blues_  
 _That's not how its gonna be_  
 _And I deny the tears in my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna let you see, no_

ix. **never alone** — winterpark  
 _(time heals, time wants you to be free._  
 _time heals, if you want it to)_

x. **starting over** — the dollyrots  
 _Please don’t raise any suspicion_  
 _You’ll jeopardize the mission_  
 _We might as well go home_  
 _Step way back into the darkness_  
 _Behind the glowing spotlights_  
 _And now we’re on our own_  
 _And you keep Standing on your ground_  
 _And I’ll keep Us from falling down_

xi. **wish i stayed** — ellie goulding  
 _Patterns all arranged in my background,_  
 _It's pillars and posts keeping this country on form._  
 _Letters were all sent with no addresses so that people can't discover._  
 _We're always undercover._  
 _Why do I always draw triangles instead of words this paper so deserves?_  
 _'Cause you see,_  
 _I don't own my clothes but I own my mind,_  
 _And it's not what you've lost,_  
 _But it's what you find._

xii. **lean** — oh land  
 _Did you lie for me_  
 _To keep me safe_  
 _Did you bare with me_  
 _When I misbehaved_  
 _Far from here could you feel my fear_  
 _When the lights died out_  
 _And they turned to the gray side_  
 _Did you lie for me_  
 _To keep me safe_  
 _Now you're out on the bottomless sea_  
 _So it's time for you to lean on me_  
 _Lean on me_

xiii. **i found a reason** — cat power  
 _Oh I do believe_  
 _In all the things you see_  
 _What comes is better_  
 _Than what came before_  
 _And you better come come_  
 _come come to me_  
 _Better come come come come come to me_  
 _Better run run run run run to me_  
 _Better come_

xiv. **after the bombs** — the decembrists  
 _And after the bombs subside_  
 _And this long, low campaign_  
 _Calls it good for the night_  
 _We meet in the streets_  
 _Will we meet in the bar's cold light?_  
 _We grip at our hands_  
 _We hold just a little tight_

xv. **cut, print...moving on** — cast of smash  
 _We told the same jokes_  
 _We breathed the same air_  
 _We couldn't tell night from day_  
 _But just like the end of a love affair_  
 _We all know the time comes to break away_  
 _Last year, we all were strangers_  
 _This year, we're lifelong friends_  
 _I know that this location_  
 _Is not where our story ends_  
 _Get up cause the rat race never ends_  
 _This life is a marathon_  
 _And I plan to run so much more than a sprint_  
 _What's next? Well, I can't even give you a hint_  



End file.
